Please Don't
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Natsumi takes her chance to tell Saburo her feelings but he doesn't feel the same. Instead he believes she's become an obsessed fan girl like many others. Giroro attempts to comfort the now hurt Natsumi. Will Saburo live after Giroro learns what he did? AN: Still trying my hand at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK! :)


Another one shot bit for my readers and other Gironatsu fans. This time I tried the whole Saburo is a jerk deal. Hope I did a great job.

BTW- Enslave my heart is still in construction but not abandoned so keep an eye out for it. I don't know when it'll be updated but hopefully before the month is out. Can't promise anything though.

ENJOY!

* * *

It was another day in summer break, and everyone was trying their best to ignore the heat. To ignore the smothering grip of thick warm air. To not lose your mind and fight with everyone and everything around you in a blinding rage.

Yeah, it's that bad of a summer.

Natsumi was sprawled on one of the couches wearing as little as she could to stay cool but as much as she could to stay decent. She had her strapless shirt rolled up to reveal her stomach and did the same with the legs of her shorts. She moaned and complained as the sun took its sweet time setting into the cool evening.

Everyone else in the house decided to stay away knowing how touchy she can be. Keroro already felt her wrath earlier that morning and decided to wait the day out in his room. Fuyuki was offered to hang out with Momoka at her nice air conditioned mansion to study some artifacts she had shipped in from other countries. So at least he's comfortable.

Giroro sat outside as usual, completely unaware of Natsumi's semi-nude composure. Repositioning himself around his tent as needed to hide in the shade as water bottles piled around him. The white feline Ms. Furbottom had decided to take the easy route and napped underneath one of the shrubs, protected from the harmful heat.

The only difference about today was that Giroro wasn't polishing his weapons. Instead he was going through some of his old entries in his logs and evaluated himself.

Well, that and Saburo decided to drop by with frozen treats for Natsumi. He usually doesn't seem to care about the comfort of his friends. Thinking it made him look cooler and in turn more attractive to girls.

"Hey Saburo! What brings you here?" Natsumi exclaimed with a smile after magically making herself presentable and hiding any signs that she had been sweating all day. She led the teen heartthrob through the house and into the living room.

"I just thought I'd be awesome and bring you stuff." He set a white bag on the coffee table and casually sat on the couch behind him.

"You didn't have to do that to be awesome; but it toads gives you bonus points." Natsumi winked and blushed as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, you keeping score? Where do I place?" Saburo smiled his slightly crooked grin.

"I'd say you're in first." Natsumi chuckled lightly.

"Really? Why's that?" Saburo asked with sincere curiosity. Natsumi blushed a little more. She could see this as a great moment to confess her feelings and decided to take her chance.

"Well, for quite some time now, I've had feelings for you." Natsumi cupped her hands together on her lap and tilted her head away slightly as her cheeks brightened even more.

"Oh great. You're obsessed with me aren't you?" Saburo asked with a sharpness in his tone. Natsumi felt it and widened her eyes.

"WHAT?" She didn't expect this kind of reaction from him.

"You're obsessed with me! I am sick and tired of having girls completely immersed in my life! Hung up on what I eat or when I sleep or what I wear; and you're one of them! I can't believe I trusted you to be something better than just another fan girl! I bet you have a shrine for me in your room! Do you follow me home too?! Dream about me in the shower or sleeping in your bed?!"

**SMACK!**

Natsumi let her arm fall to her side as she stood up. Saburo could feel the burning imprint in his cheek.

"Get out of my house." Natsumi's voice was low and trembling.

"Glad to leave. Freak." Saburo huffed as he marched through the house and outside, slamming the door behind him. A few silent moments passed as Natsumi processed what had happened. The surface of her hand began to sting as her eyes let out a few tears.

"Natsumi." A soft voice caught her attention and she turned her head slightly to see Giroro standing by the sliding door to the backyard. He looked concerned and sad. "I heard the door slam and thought Keroro was causing trouble or something."

Natsumi didn't respond save for a small whimper she made as quiet as possible. It was becoming harder and harder to keep herself from crying and now someone already knew that she was.

"Come sit outside with me." Giroro exited through the door and placed himself on one of his cinderblocks. A small stack of notebooks piled next to him with a couple of metal spikes used for cooking set against the side. Natsumi followed him without thinking and sat on the second block between the house and him. "Would you like a sweet potato?"

Before Natsumi could say yes or no he picked up one of the metal prongs and stirred the vegetables heating beneath the ashes.

"What happened?" Giroro asked trying to get her to talk.

"Saburo he said-" Natsumi's voice seemed to be trapped in her throat. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I told him that I liked him and he… he-"

More tears ran down and Natsumi's breath broke into short bursts making it even harder to speak. Giroro gripped the piercing tool in his hand trying to stay calm.

"He hurt you. Didn't he?" Giroro's voice was deep and almost impossible to hear through Natsumi's sobs.

"He said that I was just an obsessed fan girl. That I had a shrine and dreamt of him in the shower. He called me a freak."

Giroro shot up and threw the metal prong into the wooden fence across the yard. It stabbed the wood and stood straight out. Natsumi was shocked she froze, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

"HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Giroro's voice thundered as he turned back towards the house. Just before he could get through the sliding door Natsumi grabbed his hand. She didn't know what he planned to do but she felt that if she didn't do something it would be bad. Giroro looked back at her. His eyes were completely black, faded out with anger.

"Please don't." She begged with her sore voice.

"NO ONE DESSERVES TO DISRESPECT YOU LIKE THAT! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO MAKE YOU CRY!" Giroro turned his head and shut his eyes as his other hand pulled back and slammed its way through the wall beside the door. Cracks wound paths through the wood from the main hole. He bashed his head against the wall and gripped Natsumi's hand. "I can't let them. Not while I'm around. I would rather destroy anyone who wrongs you or die because I couldn't protect your honor."

Giroro took a deep breath and slowly released it before he broke her hand.

"You still like him don't you?" Giroro clenched his teeth trying not to fall apart. He couldn't help but feel that he wasn't important enough to her. That he still wasn't any better than a man who could hurt her like this.

"I don't know how I feel about him anymore but I don't want you to do something horrible just for me." Natsumi cried more. "If Saburo's right I'm not even worth it."

Giroro turned his eyes to her again but they weren't full of hate as they were before.

"Natsumi, I would commit every crime and sin known to every single alien race through the universe. If it meant you were safe, respected, and happy." Giroro paused before continuing. "I would do anything just to make you smile that beautiful smile. So don't say you're not worth it."

"Don't think so little of yourself either." Natsumi sniffled lightly as her tears slowed. She began to feel like her old self. She couldn't stand him putting himself on a lower rank than everyone else. Giroro sighed and released Natsumi's hand as he sat back down.

"Why am I so important? I'm supposed to enslave you remember?" Giroro huffed as he looked at the pile of ashes.

"You're- Well I was going to say that you're my best friend, but I'm not sure even the best friend in the universe is ready to kill someone because they thought I was a freak." Natsumi twitched a small smile into existence. Giroro blushed lightly but kept staring at the ground.

"I want to kill him because he made you cry and insulted you." Giroro mumbled.

"None the less you were willing to do more than I ever expected you to." Natsumi blushed slightly herself. "Giroro? What do you feel about me that would make you ready to throw yourself away?"

Giroro froze but tried to steady his breathing before something happened to his heart.

"You don't have to tell me of course. I don't want to barge into your feelings." Natsumi said as she turned her eyes to the sunset. Giroro kicked the pile of notebooks.

"If I admit my feelings can I kill him?" Giroro huffed still ready to hunt down his white haired target.

"No."

"I had to try." Giroro smirked before returning to his original expression of concern. Natsumi smiled a little wider. "The truth is I think I have feelings for you."

"Are you unsure?"

"No. I just didn't want to upset you by saying that I am 100% truly in love with you." Giroro turned his head even further away from her.

"Why would that upset me?" Natsumi asked honestly confused.

"Because I'm not good enough for you. In fact I don't think there is anyone good enough for you." Giroro sighed.

"I think it's my job to decide who is good enough for me; and you my kind frog are the best kind of man any girl dreams to meet let alone have fallen in love with her." Natsumi blushed deeper and smiled wider. Giroro turned back enough to see her out of the corner of his eyes. "You're brave by fighting your fears, you're strong by knowing your weaknesses, and you're willing to do anything for what you believe in. If this were a story you'd be the tall dark handsome guy who gets the most fan girls. My point being that if there is anyone good enough for me it's you."

"Thank you, Natsumi." Giroro gave his small smile. "Now why can't I kill him again?"

"Because I would feel horrible if you did that for me. Just knowing that you would is enough." Natsumi scooped Giroro up into her arms and held him close. "I wouldn't want my red soldier to ruin his reputation of being the perfect warrior by dealing with someone so small."

Giroro burned a bright pink as Natsumi gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Giroro."


End file.
